It's a Small Town, Lemme Get to Know Ya
by saltrings-and-warpspeed
Summary: Jim is your typical all-American boy. Well not completely. His appearance fits the stereotypes to a tee. Blonde haired, blue-eyed boy whose grin melts girl's hearts. But Jim is no ordinary sixteen year old. With a crap father figure and an missing mother. He's also a Tarsus survivor. And it is a damn small world. {NOT ABANDONED, I'M BUSY sorry :( }
1. The Hoody

The smoke rises as the smell of rotting flesh permeates the air. All I can do is run. Run faster. Have to get away. They are coming.

* * *

Jim is your typical all-American boy. Well not completely. Not at all. Though his appearance fits the stereotypes to a tee. Blonde haired, blue-eyed boy whose grin melts the hearts of all the girls. But Jim is no ordinary sixteen year old. With a father buried six feet under and a mother who'd already drank herself halfway there, the kid isn't normal by a longshot. He also happens to be a genius, though many wouldn't believe you if you told them so what with his "criminal record". Yes, Jim is certainly unique… but for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

Jim plopped down at a lunch table near hall 101 and began to prod at his "mashed potatoes".

"You know, Jimmy, it's not polite to play with your food"

That would be the voice of Hikaru Sulu, sophomore at Atwood high and best friend to the one and only Jim Kirk.

"I don't think this can truly be categorized as food, man", Jim replied while scowling at said potatoes as if they had insulted him.

Hikaru and Jim had been friends since the eighth grade when they both made the bold decision to join the fencing team. Now, in their sophomore year of high school, they were as inseparable as ever. As Jim made up his mind about braving the potatoes, both boys noticed a new kid walk by. You might think this to be inconsequential, but in a town as small as Riverside, everyone knew everyone and newcomers always stuck out like a sore thumb. The new kid was a boy that looked to be around the same age as Jim, but very different in appearance. He had shaggy brown hair that hung in his face and was seemingly shrouded in his black attire. His hoody (black, of course) had a skeleton on it. But what Jim noticed is that this was no crappy "skater boy" jacket from target for every bone was labeled accordingly and it seemed to fit perfectly on his body, as if hand-made. Jim was trying to read the hoody when-

"Jim, you're staring…" muttered Hikaru with a knowing smirk

"I am not!" Jim flushed scarlet and stared intently at the potatoes from hell.

Before Jim could make a convincing argument, the kid was gone and it was time for advanced physics.

* * *

'Oh joy', Jim thought, as he trudged to class. His professor was the one and only Mr. Spock. A hard-ass in the eyes of most, but Jim felt the guy would crack and give into his charm eventually. Jim slyly placed an apple on his teacher's desk and went to take his seat-

Well… it was his seat. Wasn't it?

Great, just great. Damn new kids.

"Hey uhhh…" (Wow this guy is kinda hot… DAMMIT JIM EYES ON THE PRIZE)

"Leonard." (That name does not fit at all. Guy has a nice accent though… Kentucky? FOCUS JIMMY)

"Right, Leonard, you're sitting in my seat so could you umm…"

"I don't see your name on it."

And if anything shocked Jim, it was that. This guy had one big attitude and that could get you into trouble in Riverside, not that Jim knew from experience or anything. So, he, quite magnanimously, took the sole seat residing which just so happened to be right next to Cupcake. While you may laugh at the nickname, Cupcake was not a sugar frosted guy. He'd tormented Jim ever since they were in elementary school. And Jim, for the life of him, did not know how to shut up when he was losing the battle. Jim took the seat hoping with all his might that Cupcake would just stay quiet. But of course, Jim Kirk and luck were just two things that never went together and-

"Hey, faggot!"

Jim groaned, "Piss off, Cupcake."

"Oh, sorry, don't want to get between you and the new kid, huh? You beg him to let you blow him yet, Jimmy?" Cupcake sneered.

Before Jim could think of a comeback, Mr. Spock walked in and the room fell silent.

* * *

Class that day was pretty unproductive what with it being only a few weeks until winter vacation. Even Mr. Spock had the heart enough to lay off on the homework load. Class ended as quickly as it began and Jim nearly sprang from his seat to get away from Cupcake, but to no avail. The brute slammed Jim into his locker and lifted him by his shirt collar.

"Miss me, Cupcake?"

"Call me that again and you'll regret it you cocksucker!"

Jim, the fucking idiot, had the gall to mouth the nickname as obnoxiously as possible. Cupcake drew back a meaty fist and slugged Jim in the stomach and was preparing to take a second blow when he was flung backwards. Then, Jim saw Leonard, who had apparently come to his rescue, bend back the arm of Cupcake, who howled in pain.

"If you don't lay off I'll break your arm, don't think I won't"

"Alright, alright let go of me, asshole", Cupcake whined.

Leonard (Ugh, what an awful name. OH SHIT I GOT IT, this guy is Bones! Yes, it's perfect. I am a genius.) relented and the bully took off, scowling.

"You know, you didn't have to do that"

"Oh really?" Bones smiled and wow he should do that more often.

"Well, anyway thanks, Bones", Jim beamed.

"Don't mention- wait, what did you call me?"

"Fitting, isn't it. I mean you got your mysterious skeleton hoody and you did just almost break a guy's arm. Anyway, see ya around, Bones!" Jim strutted away casually.

"It's Leonard, dammit!" Bones shouted after him.

'Not anymore' Jim thought with a wide grin.

* * *

{Okay so I attempted to fix this chapter up a little bit

Honestly still trying to figure out how to work this system

Thank You for reading :) }


	2. A Look In the Life

The walk home was degrading. The house hadn't truly been a home to Jim since he was 8 and his mother had decided to go back to space. Space, the thing that had taken his father from him and left him with a shell of a mother. Fucking space. And yet, the stars fascinated Jim to no end. Then there was Frank, the rotten bastard.Ever since Jim got back from... Ever since Jim got back, there was a new "man of the house", but Frank was decidedly the worst. Sometimes, if Jim snuck up-stairs quickly enough and locked his door, Frank would leave him alone. Today was not one of those days.

* * *

The front door creaked softly as Jim entered his house. No, Frank's house. He walked pass the couch to see Frank, seemingly, out cold. Jim moved swiftly but his stomach still hurt from the "present" from Cupcake earlier in the day and he was a little clumsy. He nearly tripped on an empty beer bottle at the base of the stairs, wishing he had. He turned fast to Frank towering above him.

"You wake me up, boy?"

"It-it was an accident… I'll pick up the glass", Jim stuttered hoping Frank was in a "good mood" today. But Luck, ever the cold hearted bitch-

"You're gonna pay, son…"

Frank punched him in the nose. Jim could hear the crunch of cartilage and bone as pain shot up his skull. Dazed, Jim raced up the steps. He still had the advantage of speed on the old fat ass. He locked the door to his room and placed a chair under the door knob. Frank usually left him alone at this point but one could never be too careful. Jim walked to his dresser and pulled out a bag of potato chips. Bon apetit.

* * *

{I have decided to split the rest of the story into smaller chapters that I will update frequently

Thank You for reading :) }


	3. Close Encounter

Jim couldn't stop thinking about Bones. The guy was quite the puzzle and Jim was drawn to him. This was why Jim sought him out weeks later after the swelling of his nose had finally receded (or at least that was what he told himself the reason was). Luckily (HA luck…) he found Bones after only a few minutes. The place he found him was what… complicated things. There he was, in Jim's first period gym class, in the locker room, with nothing on but his boxers.

(DAMMIT WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME… oh god he's really hot. Is-is that a tattoo? JIM GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.)

Thankfully, Bones hadn't noticed Jim floundering and Jim had the chance to duck and run to his own locker. But guess who the fuck also happened to be there, definitely not coincidentally.

"Who were you staring at, perv?"… Oh Cupcake, no one more goddamn reliable!

"No one, let me get to my locker… please."

"Ha! 'Please'! Bet you say the same thing when you're getting fucked up the ass, right, slut?"

"You better shut the fuck up now, Cupcake." Jim threatened. Bad idea.

"Shouldn't have said that, Jimmy."

Jim was surrounded on all sides by Cupcakes bulky cronies. He tried to slip through them anyway but with no such luck. Two of them (Jim couldn't remember nor really cared what their names were) grabbed his arms and began to drag him through the locker room. They opened the door to a small storage closet (no god why please no this can't happen no no no) and threw him in, blocking the door. This is when Jim began to panic, or, more precisely, have a panic attack.

* * *

Someone is screaming in agony. The walls seem to be closing in. He's so hungry. Hadn't had a good meal in what felt like months. The hunger has become a near constant, gnawing pain. It's so damn dark. Jim forgets what the light is like before long. Still the screaming. Screaming. He's. Screaming…

* * *

When Jim came-to he was in the nurse's office. What the hell happened? All he could remember was the storage closet and- oh. Right. Now, on top of everything else, everyone would think Jim is a freak, too. Great. He turned his head slowly toward the door and saw Bones. He had clothes on now and Jim didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed. He looked to be talking to the school nurse.

Oh god, he's walking over here.

"Are you okay, Jim?"

Did he ask if I was okay? I think so. I'll chance it.

"'m fine" Jim croaked.

"Do you remember what happened back there?"

Ugh, so many questions.

"I remember getting shoved into a storage closet, yeah, but after that it's kinda… fuzzy."

The nurse strolled over to the two boys.

"You're lucky to have a guy like him," the nurse said well naturedly

At which point Bones turned three shades of red. While not very sexy, it was sort of endearing.

"Uh he uh… we're not uh…," Bones made furious hand gestures as he stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed… I have some paper-work to take care of." She was gone in a flash.

The boys sat quietly for a minute until Bones spoke up.

"You started screaming, you know. Scared the shit out of everyone, even the bullies."

"Damn, sorry I missed out on that." Jim said with a wry grin. He was shocked by the small chuckle it got out of Bones.

Of course the nurse had been eavesdropping.

"You know, he broke three arms and a nose trying to get you out," the nurse input helpfully.

And boy was that jarring.

"Really... why?"

"I don't like seeing people get hurt. It's kinda the reason I want to be a doctor someday. Anyway, they were idiots and they deserved what they got." Bones concluded. Jim thought about how that perfectly explained the hoody. A sawbones. Huh.

"Hmmmm, I think it's cuz you like me, Bonesy," Jim chided.

"That's not it!" Bones grumped then muttered, "You damn fool, kid."

Jim mouthed 'He likes me' to the nurse which got a giggle from her and a scowl from Bones.

A start to a beautiful relationship if there ever was one, Jim thought.

* * *

{I don't have a beta, I take full responsibility for any typos

Thank You for reading :) }


	4. Tell the World, I'm Coming home

Fucking finally. Winter vacation. Jim, however, wasn't too excited. Vacation just meant more time with Frank and more time with Frank meant… well, you know. However, when the final bell rang and Jim began the death trek "home", Bones caught up with him at the basketball court. Despite it only having been a mere three weeks since they met, Jim and Bones had really hit it off and were already becoming close friends. Bones was smiling, Jim got the impression he loved the winter holidays, but the cheeriness slipped as he got closer.

"You okay, Jim?" Jim had to get that look off his face, the smile had been a nice change.

"I'm fine, Bones, really." He put on his best fake grin and hoped Bones would just leave it be.

"Do I look stupid?" Bones deadpanned.

'No, but it was worth a shot…' Jim thought.

"I'll be okay, honestly," Jim tried again. Bones finally gave in.

"Alright, but you call me if you need anything."

Jim smirked. "I'm touched, Bonesy, but it's kinda hard to call someone if you don't have their number."

Bones blushed. "Oh well ummm… hold on," Bones stuttered as he rooted through his black backpack (figures) for a pen. He hastily scribbled the seven digit number onto Jim's left forearm.

Jim smiled, for real this time. "Thanks, Bones," he mumbled.

And for the first time in a while, he meant it.

The first few days went fairly smooth. Jim had gathered enough dry food supplies at his last trip to the store to be able to hole up in his room, at least for a little while. With Frank lazing downstairs on the couch, it was as if they were in two different worlds. It was too good to be true, and both worlds discovered that four days into winter break.

* * *

Jim woke in a cold sweat. Another night, another nightmare. He walked to the window of upstairs bedroom and gazed in awe at the snow covered field. Fresh fallen snow, not a footprint in sight. It was beautiful. He turned his attention to the old country road leading to the farmhouse as the sound of a vehicle rose over the horizon. It was strange to have unfamiliar cars come bustling down the street, but not unheard of. Jim figured it was probably some lost tourists or some idiots looking to "hook-up" in one of the abandon fields down the way. As the car got closer, Jim noticed the Starfleet insignia emblazoned on the side. And it hit him. Like the sudden, oncoming force of a train, he knew. He started to panic, but something clicked and he was a man with purpose. He gathered a few clothing items and fit as many cans of food in his backpack as possible. With gusto, he strode down the stairs and into the garage before Frank could utter a single word. He saddled his motorcycle (he had been working on it since last summer and had finally gotten it to start a few days ago) and slowly pulled out of the garage. As he sped off, he caught a glimpse of the person stepping out of the car. A woman, tall with blonde hair and falsely warm green eyes. Winona Kirk was home.

* * *

{Mwahahaha cliff hanger!

Favs and Reviews make my day ^.^

I will answer to all comments, questions, and concerns

Thank You for reading :) }


	5. How May I Help You?

Jim almost forgot where he was headed. He was nearly blind with rage and deeply hidden pain. Eventually, he arrived in downtown Riverside, parked his bike, and walked to the town's only phone booth. Since it was fairly early, on a Sunday morning no less, the line was open. Jim dug in his left pocket until he pulled out a faded strip of paper. He punched in the seven digits from the scrap and hoped.

* * *

The phone only rang a couple of times before a woman with a sweet southern lilt answered the phone.

"This is Mrs. McCoy, to whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking?"

Jim paused before thinking 'what the hell' and saying: "This is Jim Kirk, I'm a friend of Leonard's. Could I ah talk to him?"

"Sure thing, hon," she said before she called for Bones.

Jim was starting to think this was a stupid idea when Bones picked up the line.

"Hey, Jim. What's up?"

"Hi, Bones… you uh, you know how you said I could call you if I needed anything?"

His tone turned serious, "Jim, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'll tell you later. I know you're probably busy and I hate asking, but… could I come over? Just for a little bit, I'll leave if you need me to."

Bones became worried. "Sure, Jim, I'm not busy. My address is…"

Jim frantically searched for a piece of paper and pen to jot it down.

"Do you need a ride?"

"I'll manage." Jim smiled a little.

The drive over was quick but Jim hesitated as he stared up at the imposing house.

* * *

{I'm posting these rn because the next few chapters might take a while

Didn't want to leave ya hangin to much ;)

Reviews, Favs, Follows- I remember every single one of ya, keeps me going

Thank You for reading :) }


	6. And that's the trachea

Honestly, it was quite the shock. Seeing Bones wear the same hoody and jeans outfit nearly every day of the week, Jim had assumed the guy was about as well off as himself. Man, was that assumption off. He finally got up the courage to knock on the large oak door.

Thankfully, it was Bones who answered.

"Hey, Jim. Come on in, I guess…" Bones sounded groggy and his hair was sleep mussed. Jim internally damned him for being so adorably grouchy this early in the morning.

Bones' house had, to Jim's surprise, a very modest interior. No obnoxious chandeliers or intricate tile floor design. There were worn leather couches. Family photographs resting on various shelves. And despite only having walked in mere seconds ago, he felt…safe. Just as Bones and Jim took a seat on the large sofa, Bones' mother emerged from the kitchen.

"I suppose this is the infamous Jim Kirk," she said with a warm smile.

* * *

After introductions were in order, Jim was led up the grand staircase to Bones' room. Mrs. McCoy had been surprisingly okay with Jim showing up at their home without warning. He would have expected confusion or maybe even disgust, but she treated him with nothing but kindness. Bones pushed open the door to his room and ushered Jim in.

The room was a nice change of scenery. Jim noted that even Bones wasn't better than the coke cans littering the floor and piled laundry room of a teenager. The main difference was the choice in decoration. Every poster was some sort of diagram of the human body. As weird as it seemed, Jim thought it was pretty neat. But before Jim could comment on the choice of décor, Bones spoke up.

"All right, Jim, spit it out."

"What? A guy can't come visit his friend?" Jim hedged.

"This is serious."

Jim sighed. "I just… needed to get out of my house for a little while, okay?" He hoped that might get him off the chopping block, at least for the time being.

Bones relented "Okay, Jim, but you know you are going to have to explain eventually?"

Jim nodded.

The two boys decided to spend the rest of the day eating Junk food (much to Bones' dislike) and watching shitty movies. It was the most fun Jim had had in a long time. Maybe ever.

Jim glanced out the bedroom window and noticed the encroaching darkness.

"I-uh… guess I should probably be going then…" Jim trailed off as he reached for his leather jacket.

Bones reached out and stopped him. Jim looked up to see an intense expression of concern on his friend's face.

"Look, you must be here for a reason and I know you wouldn't have come over unless it was important so you can… you can stay here if you need to," Bones offered.

"Bones, I can't just-"

"Stay, Jim." He said more forcefully.

"Okay," Jim complied.

He slept without fear or hate or shame. He almost forgot about Winona, too. Almost.

* * *

(I am so so so so sorry it took me so long to update this

I'm having really bad writers block

I will try to post more often)

{Thank You for reading :) }


	7. Breakfast at Bones'

He hadn't had this one in a long time. They were running through the forest, always running. Though, when they stopped to catch their breath, a moment passed between the two boys. The older child stooped down and gently plucked a flower from the field. It was a delicate thing. Fragile. But somehow beautiful. He placed it in younger child's palm and they smiled. Bright, hopeful smile. And then, they ran again. Always running.

* * *

Jim woke slowly, hesitantly, trying to hold on to the memory. It seemed like such a long time ago. Despite it being one of his few happy childhood memories, he felt deep guilt. He never found out what had happened to the other boy. His friend. He had never even tried. By now he was likely dead. Or worse. Jim shuddered. Well, no sense dwelling on the past, he thought. He stretched. Jim had almost forgotten that he had stayed the night. However, when he looked up, he saw that Bones was no longer in the room. Jim grabbed his leather jacket and started to make his way down the hall. You'd think this would be a manageable task, but with Jim nothing was simple. Two steps down and he ran into the wall. The fucking wall. Damn his terrible depth perception. He heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Jim! Are you okay?"

Of fucking course. Only Bones could look so damn attractive after hours of sleep. DAMN IT JIM HE'S YOUR FRIEND.

"Yeah I'm fine I just uh… tripped."

Smooth Jim. Way to go. Have a gold star.

"Oh… Alright, well I made breakfast so…"

Stop being so perfect, Jim thought.

Well, he only thought it, right?

Shit, he said that out loud…

"Well, Jimmy, someone's gotta be around here!" Bones winked.

That bastard.

* * *

{Sorry for the extreme shortness of this chapter but I promise to upload more this week.

Thank You for reading :) }


	8. Jim Kirk, Problem Solver

Of course he's a good cook.

Of fucking course.

After breakfast, the boys did what any other normal teenagers would do.

They watched cartoons.

During one of the commercial breaks, Jim glanced over and happened to notice Bones fast asleep, sprawled over half of the other couch. Which was NOT adorable. No. Nope. Dammit.

A wave of uneasiness hit as Jim came to the realization of what he was going to have to face at home. And sooner rather than later. He grabbed his leather jacket off the kitchen counter and made his way towards the door. Though as he passed by the living room again, he stopped. He thought about how people should not be this damn cute while sleeping, and proceeded to lightly kiss Bones' forehead. Smiling to himself, Jim slid through the front door feeling slightly less worried about the confrontation ahead.

The front door clicks shut softly.

"Hey, Leo?... Oh, I didn't know you were out here. What's got you so happy?"

The motorcycle engine roars to a stop as Jim makes his way up the poorly kept driveway. The house looks the same on the outside. Same shitty windows. Same lifeless plants. But something on the inside has irrevocably changed. If Jim had disliked this place before, well, now it was absolute hell. As soon as he crossed the entryway it seemed as if all of the air in the house went cold. A bone chilling, ominous cold. Jim made a bee-line for the stairs, but was stopped by a callous voice and a glare like daggers.

"Where have you been, Jimmy?"

"Out and don't call me that," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Now, is that any way to treat your mother? After all I've done for you, you should be more caring."

"I should be more caring! Now that's rich, even for you."

Winona Kirk tried to get another word in edge-wise, but Jim cut her off before she could even open her mouth.

"Do YOU care, Winona? Do you care about the fact that you left me here with Frank for four years? Or that I drove a goddamn car off of a cliff? Have you ever cared, because I would find that extremely hard to believe!"

Winona plucked absently at a loose thread from her sweater. "Of course I care, Jim."

Jim's expression turned deadly. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you care."

…

Jim huffed, "That's what I thought."

He dashed up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. After all, wasn't avoidance the best way to solve a problem?

{Hey, guys... so so so so so so so sorry this took so long, I've been hella busy. Comments and criticism are welcome :) }


	9. Memories of Your Tragedy

She didn't stay long. She never did. Winona Kirk was a rolling stone and Jim was just too painful of a reminder. Before she left, things were tense and Jim hardly came out of his room or only to hang out with Bones. He felt bad, always being at his friend's house but Bones insisted it was no problem. Jim wanted so badly to tell Bones all that had happened but he knew it was neither the right time to do so or the right thing to do. When Winona left, things got... Better. Frank was still and always an asshole, but "beggars can't be choosers right?" Jim thought. It seemed like in the blink of an eye, school was back and Jim was actually quite content. They were quite content until-

...

They're in front of what appears to be a large lake. Well, if lakes were full of a green, viscous goop. It had been a long day, every day was a long day, but this one had been particularly draining. The two boys sat in front of the slow burning campfire in a fairly comfortable silence. A person can forget how to use small talk when they spend the majority of their time trying to escape. Jim looks over at the other boy, analyzing him. They have only known each other for a few weeks but it's hard to remember being apart. Jim suddenly has the notion that if this kid is all he's got left then he is damn fortunate. The moment is ruined when the bushes behind them shuffle slightly. A dark figure starts to rise from the hedge, Jim, trying to get the other boy's attention shouts out his name yelling, screaming-!

...

Jim wakes in a cold sweat. These dreams had been occurring more often than not and he wanted a damn explanation. Cold feet shuffled their way towards the bathroom as he flicked on the light and stared at the boy in the mirror. He had deep bags under his eyes which were not as vividly colored as usual. Glancing at the ricked up part of Jim's shirt he scrutinized the branding scar. It was hideous, something Jim was terribly self-conscious about. It happened when he was around 12. Tarsus was going to shit and the people were making a last ditch attempt. The children and the weak were branded, if anyone was to die, it would be them. Jim rubbed at the tears welling up in his eyes as he made his way back to bed. Another sleepless night with only tragedies to keep him company.


End file.
